drowning in are sorrows
by DecomposingFlesh
Summary: Please R&R! Sasuke goes out to a night club, and someone can't help but love the way he looks in those skin tight black leather pants!He gets himself into loads of trouble.MA! Yoai! rape! underage drinking! oh my! SasukeXOrochimaru
1. The begining

Disclaimer: Ha if I owned Naruto… It wouldn't be on cartoon network that's for sure!

Okay I don't quite know were this is going, but I hope it's okay.

Darkfic!

Warnings: Yoai, not-very graphic rape, Dark, plenty of angst. If you don't like then your crazy, I'm not forcing you to read it so if you don't like it don't read, if you dare flame me I will flame you back, and then kill you…slowly!

SasukeXOrochimaru possible change in future chapters…most likely…

* * *

CH.1 The beginning!

* * *

_When you hate, and that hate intensifies,_

_You can feel it burning in your body,_

_Stressing out every nerve,_

_Just on the edge about to crack,_

_The kind of hate that digs itself under you nails,_

_And takes root,_

_Tingling with annoyance,_

_That is the hate that might just one day become love…_

* * *

Sasuke sat on the end of his bed memories of years past burning freshly in his mind. Every time he closed his eye lids the memories were there to mock him, he was weak, to _weak_ to stop his brothers from killing everyone he knew, and loved.

He got up rubbing his eyes, it had been years since the last time he saw his brother Itachi that was the day his whole clan was destroyed. Rome wasn't built in a day but his whole life was destroyed in one.

He turned on the shower letting the cool water run though his hair and over his pale skin chilling to his bones. Today didn't feel like one of those average days.

* * *

----------------

After getting out of the shower, he threw on a pair of skin-tight leather pants that were black like his hair which he spiked out in the back, letting his bangs drape down to almost the bottom of his cheeks, for a shirt he wore a short sleeve tight black low cut almost reddish shirt that showed off his skinny waist, and of course on his arms were adorned with black leather buckle up arm bands that reached from his wrist to a little bit below his elbow.

He moved to the window his big leather army boots clunked on the wood floor, noticing that it had gotten fairly dark since his much needed nap, and he was itching for the night air maybe tonight he would have a little fun.

He walked out from his apartment feeling the chill in the air that was fresh and crisp.

He stuck his hands in his pockets, trudging down the street, glaring at some of the 'norms' as he called them when they dared to glance over at him.

Sasuke had this odd feeling that he was being followed but he always did so quickly checking behind him he passed it off as a sign he was loosing his mind.

---------

His shoe's creaked to a stop as he appeared in front of a bar called _'Quickening'_ the loud music pouring from the glass doors. He silently flashed the door security his _'fake ID'_ that stated he was 18 when he was really 15… and a half…

The guard nodded opening the door._ Oh he was good…_

He was almost blinded by the strobe lights and head pounding music, but his face shown no evidence of his feelings, something he had learned over the years.

There was quite a crowd tonight; people were everywhere swarming the place, careening into anyone and everyone.

Sasuke noticed some of the girls or _'whores'_ from his school, and some not, they were all cooing at him sending his flirtatious looks as he walked away not paying much attention to them.

He headed straight to the bar, he needed beer! He sat on one of the cushioned bar stools ordering a bloody marry and a bottle of sake.

The bar tender gave him a look, and Sasuke whipped out his _'ID'_ he nodded and set the drinks out for him.

He picked up his bloody marry taking tender sips at it, when he suddenly noticed a familiar yet unpleasant face staring at him from across the bar, yellow eyes fixated on him. His eyes widened for a second before returning to a more relaxed look. _'Itachi's friend I remember him…'_

He took a big gulp finishing off his drink feeling light, and looked over to see those yellow eyes still fixated on him with sick fascination, a crude smirk adorned his snake like features.

_'As long as he doesn't come over here th-'_ "Shit…" He mumbled for as soon as he thought that the black haired man got up eyes still clinging to him, he started to saunter over to where Sasuke was idly sitting.

He brought the bottle of sake to his lips, when Orochimaru sat in the seat next to him still staring at him.

Sasuke looked over to meet his eyes. "Yes, is there something you want?" he said harshly.

The man's smirk turned into and all out grin. "Yes actually there is." He hissed bringing his index finger to his bottom lip seductively licking it.

Sasuke paled looking a little shocked and in a way disgusted, taking another swig at the sake bottle, getting that little buzzing feeling. 'This is going to be a _long_ night…'

"Are you sure your old enough to be drinking yet?" The yellow-eyed man just kept smirking moving closer to the raven-haired boy.

Sasuke smirked a bit at this he was always a bad liar. "Like _you_ care." He laughed silently to himself finishing off the last bit of sake left.

For once Orochimaru looked away from Sasuke to the bar tender and ordered the strongest beer on the house for him, and Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened wondering how long he could keep himself awake after this, last time he had the strongest the bar had to offer within two minutes he had passed out but luckily he brought his usual drinking buddy Gaara along, so he was able to drag his unconscious body back home.

Orochimaru ran his long snake like fingers threw Sasukes hair, which Sasuke flinched away from his touch shivers going up and down his spine (**not the good ones**) "Don't touch meh'..." His words were starting to slur and he hadn't drank the strongest beer they had. He knew this would be bad but in a way it didn't matter all that much anymore, what had he left to loose besides a few more brain cells.

Orochimaru settled for staring at him, for now.

The bar tender came over with their drinks and was sent away.

Sasuke looked at the dark liquid, that bad feeling in the pit of his stomach returning.

"Go on." Said the snake man. "Unless you want to be _weak_ not like your brother."

Sasuke glared at the man hate shining through his dark eyes, he uncapped the bottle chugging it all down in less than a minute, and it was a big bottle

Orochimaru laughed aloud his fangs showing, this boy was so amusing, made he'd have some fun with him.

Sasuke set down the empty bottle surprised at what he had just done. Then there came the pang of pain lolling over his head as the buzzing intensified. Feeling tipsy he looked at Orochimaru suddenly feeling like he had just done the dumbest thing in his life.

Was it just Sasuke or was the yellow-eyed man getting closer!

Orochimaru leaned in raking his hand behind Sasukes head and pulling him into a rough kiss.

Yes he was too close! He tried pushing away but he had underestimated the strength of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru kissed him hard on the lips biting at him hard making his rosy lips bleed.

Sasuke gasped out pain shooting through his mouth. The snake like man took advantage of his and immediately forced his tongue into his sweet mouth ravishing every corner forcibly, making the younger boy whince.

* * *

Ja like? Review and I will continue, if not… well then you'll never know what happens to poor little Sasuke in his drunken state! I may update today if I get** 5** or more reviews preferably **10** we will see…

So review you wont regret it… its what only 20 seconds out of your oh so busy life… you know you wana! XD


	2. Shit happens

Disclaimer: BLAH!

Warning: you have been warned. And flaming will get you nowhere, so why not review nicely:D

Enjoy all!

* * *

CH. 2 Shit happens

* * *

_Burning_

_Bubbling_

_Scaring_

_Hurting_

_Underneath my skin_

_Irritating from within_

_Cut it out_

_And again it will begin._

A pang of pain hit Sasuke's head as he gagged pulling away from Orochimaru to throw up on the floor, in a mixture of disgust and alcohol.

"Get, go, away." Sasuke slurred, his mind numbing over.

"Hey! I don't want you sick bums puking in my bar!" The bar tender walked over to them. "I'm calling a cab to take you home."

Orochimaru smiled. "I'll accompany him home."

"Sure whatever." The bar tender went to make the call.

"C'mon Sasuke, it's the least I can do for getting you drunk." Orochimaru said trying to sound sympathetic.

All Sasuke wanted to do now was going home and sleep, without the snake man, but he knew it wouldn't be smart to go by himself… or with Orochimaru. "I'm perfectly able to-"

"Lets get going then." He cut off.

Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke by the arm helping him up. Sasuke at this point didn't have very good judgment, which was very unusual for him. Nonetheless he let Orochimaru slip a hand across his thin waist, and help him out side wobbling, where they got into the taxi, Where Sasuke gave the driver his address.

It began to rain on their way. Sasuke looked out the window watching as the rain made ripples down the clear glass.

The whole ride Orochimaru watched Sasuke occasionally bringing a hand over to grope at Sasuke's thigh. Which Sasuke would brush off.

The driver stopped at the address he was given, Orochimaru paid for their ride, with objections from Sasuke that he ignored.

When they where at the door of the white building Sasuke unlocked the door and stood in the doorway, blocking it.

"Good night. And thanks… I guess…" Sasuke went to close to door, but it was stopped.

Orochimaru had put a hand on the door pushing it open, and Sasuke back.

"Your not even going to repay me for helping you and paying?" Orochimaru stepped into the house with Sasuke, and closed the door behind him.

"I didn't ask you to!" Sasuke bumped into a wall confused.

Orochimaru walked over to Sasuke, slipping his cold hands up the smaller boy shirt.

"It's only polite." He chimed, forcing his lips on Sasuke.

Sasuke felt the world spinning, he didn't know what to do he wasn't thinking clearly. His mind told him to pull away, but his body wouldn't listen, all he could do was shake.

Orochimaru forced his tough down the younger boys throat.

Sasuke pushed on his chest trying to get him away, but it was like he was cemented to the spot.

'Oh no'. He thought. 'This isn't right, he's going to rape me!'

Sasuke brought up a hand, to strike the other man.

Orochimaru stopped it. Looking angrily into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke was petrified by that look.

Orochimaru took his fist and rammed it into Sasuke stomach, knocking the wind out of him, Sasuke doubled over in pain.

"Be a good boy Sasuke." Orochimaru's smirk returned once again, amused at Sasuke's pain.

"Damn you." Sasuke coughed.

"Such harsh words Sasuke." Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's chin, then threw him to the ground.

Sasuke's head hit the floor first, making his head whirl violently.

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke rolled over as Orochimaru pinned him to the ground.

"Who's going to stop me?" He pinned Sasuke's hands above his head, and with his other hand he went to unbutton his pants.

Sasuke struggled in his iron grip. " Stop it! Get away! I don't want to do this!" Sasuke shouted.

Orochimaru slapped him across his face, shutting him up immediately. "If you want to live you best not say another word. And you better not tell anyone, if you know what's good for you and the one's close to you."

Sasuke glared at him.

"I could kill you right now if I wanted to." He pulled out a mini blade and held it to Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke's pulse quickened.

Orochimaru sliced it across the thin skin of the Uchiha's neck.

"Ahh!" Sasuke looked around, he was still alive.

"Don't worry I didn't cut to deep, you'll live as long as you do what I say."

Sasuke felt the burn of the blade in his neck, for once he was truly frightened, he had felt so close to death.

Sasuke looked away, a trail of blood rolling down his neck.

* * *

Okay I'm going to end it there… because I feel like it OO review please. I'll make the next chapter a lot better… 


	3. Innocence

Disclaimer: RAWR!

Warning: you have been warned. And flaming will get you nowhere, so why not review nicely :D

To let you all know. this is my first yaoi scene ever!

For some reason I really wanted to just type this chapter, because I just got all these really cool ideas for this fic. So just to let you all know there WILL be many…many chapters after this one so be sure you R&R them all! Thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

CH. 3 Innocence

* * *

_Engulfing_

_Ripping_

_Loving_

_Hating_

_In my mind _

_It's less defined_

_But however you see it_

_The guilt and pain is all mine._

Orochimaru leaned down licking the ruby blood off Sasuke's pale skin. A look of enjoyment upon his face.

He knew he had Sasuke right were he wanted him.

Sasuke was shaking, he didn't want to die, and he didn't want any of his friends to die, but he most certainly didn't just want to sit here and take it. He didn't know what to do.

Orochimaru began unbuttoning his pants once again.

"Please! I'll do anything, just don't- don't do this!" Sasuke's eyes began to water even though he refused to cry.

"Cute. But no." Orochimaru pulled off Sasuke's pants taking the boxers off with it.

For a moment Orochimaru gazed at the beautiful body beneath him, his want growing with each passing second.

Sasuke bit his lip making it bleed, as the older man moved his snake like tongue down his stomach savoring each taste.

Each touch felt so volatile, so disgusting, he wanted it all to just stop.

But it didn't.

The snake like man wrapped his tongue around Sasuke's length, taking it into his mouth. Eliciting strangled noises from the boy beneath him.

Sasuke began to squirm as Orochimaru gyrated his mouth on him.

Against Sasuke's will, his body betrayed him, and he grew hard.

The feeling was a mix of pleasure and great disgust that Sasuke already hated.

Soon after Sasuke's body gave out and he came in Orochimaru's mouth.

The older man licked up every last drop. "Now that wasn't so bad now was it?"

Sasuke looked away embarrass, he averted his eyes to the ground below him.

The snake man smirked licking the blood on Sasuke's lip.

He leaned over whispering into Sasuke's ear. "Now it's my turn."

Sasuke's eye's widened as his legs were spread apart forcibly.

He looked over to see Orochimaru finishing taking off his own pants he was noticeably already hard.

Sasuke tried to move away, but Orochimaru nestled himself neatly between his legs.

"Don't!-" He was shushed again by Orochimaru's stern gaze, he froze, seeing the knife laying a few inches away for him.

He settled for pleading with his eye's, which he ignored.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle."

Orochimaru situated himself atop the raven-haired boy, adjusting himself at the Uchiha's entrance.

Sasuke squeezed his eye's shut, clenching his teeth.

In one fluid movement the older man thrust himself into the smaller boy.

Sasuke flinched upwards screaming, pain raking his body in spasms.

This just aroused Orochimaru more, making him plunge deeper and faster into the Uchiha, ignoring all cries for help.

Sasuke felt his insides ripping with each movement he called this gentle? He felt Orochimaru's fingers digging into his hips for support, and the fresh tears stinging in his eyes, as the growing scream dried his throat making his voice crack.

After what seemed (to Sasuke) like hours, The older man's constant pace started to slow, then with his last moan he thrust himself into the warmth of the boy one last time before cuming in him, making Sasuke shudder with what strength he had left.

Orochimaru lay on Sasuke, letting his arms loose, but Sasuke did not move them.

Sasuke had no energy left; he could only lie there in complete pain, his face covered in tear streaks, with the sticky body of the man who just raped him, draped over his small frame.

Orochimaru finally made some movement, lifting himself off of Sasuke.

At that moment Sasuke drifted out of consciousness, finally to get some rest, with hope that he would never have to see that man again.

* * *

W00t, I know it sucked! But I tried :D I hope you guys liked that chapter, even though it was kind of short, I'll make up for it in the next chapter, on one condition… you review!

Thank you!

Sasuke: I hate you..

Me: I bet you do! XD


End file.
